Hurt
by 2fast2live
Summary: Zatanna remembers that she wasn't always Daddy's little princess. Songfic. Hurt - Christina Aguilera.


**Hello readers! I have good news and bad news. Bad news coming first: I have no idea what's going on but my story 'Story of Shadows' has been deleted... So erm, yeah.. I feel totally pissed and all that D: D: (To make matters a lot better, I don't have it saved here .) So yeah, I might re-write that... Someday... Cause right now I totally lost my imagination for it ): **

**Good news is ~ I've got this little one-shot for you all! ^^ Hope you all enjoy it... Yes it's Chalant... Why? Well, because I love Zatanna and I love Dick... So yeah, great people should be together forever and get married, and have great babies.. and.. Okay, I'll just leave it there. **

**Enjoy! (Oh, and like _everyone _knows.. I don't own YJ ^^ and I still suck at summaries.) **

**Summary ~ Zatanna remembers that she wasn't always Daddy's little princess. Songfic. Hurt - Christina Aguilera. **

* * *

**Hurt**

**October 11, 02:13**

Zatanna let herself drop on the couch as soon as she and her father had arrived home. She had found the situation quite ironic, seeing as her father would expect her to be in bed sound asleep at a time like this. But today, Zatanna knew all too well not to say anything. She had, after all, just arrived from a brief kidnapping by her new friends, saved their team member Red Tornado and possible broke a dozen of her father's rules.  
"You are grounded for life!" Zatara would keep shouting.  
After around twenty minutes of her father's constant rambling she spoke up.  
"I handled myself pretty well you know!" She looked down immediately after the words escaped her lips. Zatara didn't look pleased at all.  
"And you think that's enough? You could have been hurt. You could have _died!_"  
"But I didn't! And I wouldn't have. Not with the Team by my side. Dad, _please!_ You can't expect me to be locked up here for the rest of my life and not make good use of the powers I've been blessed with!"  
Zatara sighed. He knew she was right, after all. But the overprotective side of his brain just wouldn't hear any of it.  
"Zatanna... I am proud of you. I really am. I believe you have potential to become greater than me someday. But you're still a child-"  
"I am not a _child _anymore dad! I need my freedom. You don't even let me go to the movies with my friends if boys decide to join us."  
"Well I do have my reasons for that."  
"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to get involved with some boy I barely now and get knocked up before my twenties? Is that what you think of me?"  
"Zatanna... Calm down." Zatara said, noticing the vases were almost hovering in the air. "I trust you... It's _them_ I'm not sure I can trust. Not with your safety at least."  
Zatanna groaned and let the room. She resisted the urge of stomping her feet out of respect for the people that lived on the floor below. She mentally replayed her father's words, trying to figure out who he was referring to when he said 'them'. Did he not trust the boys from her school or the Team?

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew, what I know today.  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away.  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes.  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there... _

**October 31, 18:34**

"Dad! M'gaan invited me to her school's Halloween party. Can-"  
"What part of 'grounded for life' do you simply not understand?" Zatara exclaimed.  
"You really don't expect me to stay at home all night, do you? Come on! This is Halloween we're talking about. This is basically _our _day."  
Zatara, who was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of Cheerio's, sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
"I bet mum wouldn't mind." Zatanna mumbled, picking up a few of her clothes from the floor.  
"Did you say something Zatanna?" Zatara shouted back, after coming back to the real world.  
"Nothing dad! But anyway, back to the party..."  
"Fine... You can go. But I expect you home early."  
Zatanna jumped up and down, squeaking happily. She soon ran back to her room to get ready.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this. _

**October 31, 22:19**

Zatanna had skipped the Halloween party altogether and decided to keep Artemis company in Manhattan, where they ran into a bit of trouble. She went back to the cave before coming home, so she could wash up. Robin had insisted she should get her wounds checked up, not to mention she had to break the bad news about wrecking his motorcycle. He had surprisingly laughed it off, admitting he was more concerned about her well being than his motorcycle. Of course, Zatanna's luck had reached its limits that night so Zatara was home.  
"Have fun?"  
"Yep."  
"I hope you didn't kiss any boys." He smiled, though she could tell he was being serious.  
"Dad, please." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I go round kissing everyone I see."  
"I never said that."  
"Well sometimes it seems like that's what you mean."  
Zatanna didn't bother to talk more. Instead she locked herself in her room and fell into deep sleep. At some point dreaming about what Boy Wonder would look like without his mask.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance.  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back. _

**November 5, 20:02**

Zatanna tried her best to maintain her composure in front of the others but she felt like she'd break down at any moment. Luckily for her, Robin seemed to read her mind every now and then. He didn't hesitate to stay by her side while she thought about what would happen if she never saw her father again. She soon regretted all the times she was disrespectful towards him.  
"We'll find them." Robin would reassure every few minutes.

**November 6, post 00.01**

Zatanna thought of every possibility to free her father. She figured there had to be some weak point in Klarion's magic. He might be the Lord of Chaos but he wasn't entirely perfect. She soon found the Helmet of Fate and wondered what would happen if they had a little extra help.

She couldn't remember much after that.

It was only when she felt her arms lifting the helmet off her head that she realized they had succeeded.  
"Dad!"  
She basically threw herself into his arms. She could sense him hugging back, tighter than ever.  
"Zatanna. I will always love you."

It's almost like her mind created a mild blur after those words. She saw her father putting the helmet on. She felt herself falling to her knees, crying. She knew exactly _why_ he had done this. But in her mind, she couldn't understand.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

"Zatanna?" She heard Artemis call out as Robin finished placing her boxes into her new room.  
"Please... I just want to be alone." She said quietly.  
Artemis soon left the room. The young raven boy stared at the back of her head for a few minutes.  
"Batman said you could stay with us, you know." He said.  
"I know... But I don't want to be a bother for you both. I'll just stay here."  
Robin sighed. She'd never be a bother to him. In fact, he felt like her living with him would be a good chance to tell her his _real _name. He decided it'd be best to not confront her about this now. Instead he left the room, closing the door behind him. As he leaned against it, he began hearing the sobs coming from the other side.

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away.  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time. _

**January 1, 1:15**

"Zee? What are you up to?" Robin asked, as he walked into the Cave's kitchen.  
Zatanna looked up from her big bowl of chocolate chip ice cream and smiled.  
"Just certain thoughts haunting my mind, as usual."  
"Zee..."  
"I'm fine Robin, I really am. I'm getting used to in... In some ways. I do wish I could turn back time, though." She grinned.  
Robin sighed and sat beside her, automatically stealing her spoon and helping himself to the ice cream.  
"Even I know that you only eat this much when you're upset."  
She didn't say anything in return. She couldn't deny it anyway. Robin let the spoon fall back into the bowl and smiled at the raven girl. She looked at him curiously. He then quickly pulled her into a deep kiss.

_I'm sorry for, blaming you.  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

* * *

__**Like? No Like... Me, myself and I want to know! kekekek. Love you guys... Till next time... on some other crazy story .. xoxo **


End file.
